En tus brazos
by CarXx
Summary: [UA] La inseguridad y desconfianza la carcomen, necesita olvidar el pasado. ¿Pero que sucede cuando él te persigue? Una persona solo la podrá ayudar a enfrentar todo lo que la atormenta…
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores de mis locuras, esta historia me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza y al fin hoy la hice (en realidad ayer pero debía revisarla, cosa que recién hice hoy). Espero les guste, muchos saludos.

* * *

**En tus brazos **

Caminaba apresurada por la calle en plena lluvia, estaba congelándome, seguramente no había sido buena idea solo traer una blusa, jeans y zapatillas, mi madre me advirtió pero no era mi culpa, era la de ese maldito idiota, como se atreve a dejarme plantada. Aún no comprendo como mis amigas me convencieron para aceptar salir con él.

_Flash Back_

_Recién salía de mi práctica de porristas, llevaba unos libros ya que no encontraba mi mochila, a veces no me comprendo a mi misma. Sonriente seguí caminando por los pasillos hacia donde mis amigas se encontraban, cuando escucho que alguien me llama y giro curiosa. _

_- ¡Hey Bulma! – era Raditz quien lo hacia mientras corría y empujaba a todos en su paso, hasta que llego a mi._

_- ¿Qué sucede Raditz? – sigo igual de confundida por su llamado, el pone la mano detrás de su cabeza avergonzándose, supongo que es de familia, Goku también hace lo mismo._

_- ¿Sales conmigo preciosa?- ya perdió su parentesco con Goku, volvió su faceta de galán, ruedo los ojos y suspiro. _

_- Lo siento Raditz – le respondo, él me mira asiente algo… ¿deprimido? Y se va. Tal vez realmente quiere salir conmigo y no es solo otro juego como el que hace con todas. Retomo mi camino y por fin me encuentro con mis amigas quienes me miran con curiosidad._

_- Hola chicas – saludo sonriente y ellas hacen lo mismo, o bueno Lunch y Milk porque Lanch solo respondieron con un saludo de mano._

_- ¿Bulma que te dijo Raditz? – me pregunta inmediatamente Milk. Veo a todas las demás con la misma curiosidad de ella. _

_- Me pidió salir –reí un poco y me miraron algo ilusionadas – le dije que no – el rostro de Milk cambio de inmediato. _

_- Deberías decirle que si – me asombre ante su declaración, ella mas que nadie siempre me dijo que era un mujeriego – se te a insinuado desde hace 4 meses cuando entraste a la academia – termino de aclararme, era cierto eso siempre me a cruzado en el pasillo, entre clases e incluso antes de llegar a mi practica de porristas, me coquetea y ayuda con lo que necesite. _

_- Si Bulma, necesita una oportunidad – Lunch se pone de acuerdo con Milk y me insiste de igual forma._

_- Tienen razón, debo dársela – sonrío decida y distingo donde se encuentra. Esta charlando con sus amigos, Nappa, Turles y Adam (A.17), lista para ir me volteo pero inmediatamente freno al escuchar que Lanch me llama._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – mi amiga rubia me tira la bolsa y me cae pesadamente sobre los libros que llevaba, debo recordar quitarle cosas._

_- Olvidaste tu bolsa en la clase idiota – ríe Lanch al decirlo, tomo los libros que cargaba en mi mano y los meto en el interior de la mochila. Ahora si con mi mochila ya puesta camino hacia Raditz y le toco el hombro para que se gire. Él lo hace sorprendido, probablemente se preguntara porque lo busque. _

_- Raditz acepto la cita – él abre los ojos impactado, al igual que sus amigos que parecen incrédulos, esboza una sonrisa mostrándose galán y triunfador._

_- Fantástico preciosa – continúa con esa misma actitud – ¿donde quieres que nos encontremos? – es algo impresionante como cambia su actitud de un momento a otro._

_- Te espero mañana a las 3:30 en la plaza del centro frente de la cafetería Grisell's – me mira con alegría y yo le respondo de igual forma – nos vemos Raditz, no llegues tarde – le guiñe y me despedí, hasta el sábado no lo vería, estaba muy ansiosa._

_Al fin era sábado, el día de mi cita con Raditz. Mi madre dijo que había probabilidad de lluvia, no le tome mucha importancia y me prepare, dejando mi cabello suelto y el flequillo esparcido. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras llegando a la puerta._

_- Mamá ya me voy – grite para que lo oyera y a recibir respuesta me encamine a la plaza donde había acordado encontrarme con él. En 20 minutos ya me encontraba allí, me senté a esperar…, ya habían pasado 2 horas y aún no llegaba, estaba a punto de irme pero reflexione sobre lo mucho que él me había pedido esta cita, decidí aguantar un poco más._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Aún no comprendo porque tanta insistencia si me dejaría plantada. La lluvia se intensifico al igual que el viento, me puse a correr ya estaba a varias cuadras del café como para regresar, cuando escucho que dicen mi nombre varias veces hasta que me detengo y escucho un "preciosa" era el maldito de Raditz, que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Que demonios quieres ahora Raditz? – gruño enfadada mientras frunzo el ceño, el sonríe al ver mi rostro, no entiendo que le da tanta gracia.

- Tranquila preciosa, se me hizo tarde – esa era su mediocre excusa, no lo soporte más el me escucharía.

- ¿Solo se te hizo tarde? – fue más como una afirmación de todas formas él asintió – ¡¿No tiene nada más para decirme?! ¡¿Me hiciste esperarte como una idiota por más de tres horas y esa es tu patética excusa?! Eres un maldito…- mi gran escándalo fue interrumpido por Raditz quien rápidamente se inclino y me beso. En un principio me resistí, seguía resentida para aceptarlo así como si nada aunque no fue por mucho y comencé a ceder, era brusco, salvaje, pasional y más de lo que pude imaginar. Su lengua empujo la mía danzando entre si, nuestro cuerpos reaccionaban de igual forma yo con mis manos en su larga cabellera y él con las suyas en mi cintura con las cuales exploraba todo mi dorso…Nos separamos con la respiración agitada, lo miraba desconcertada, él volvió a tener esa perversa sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Qué ocurre Brief, te quedaste sin habla? – comento, mi sonrojo se hizo evidente y desvíe la mirada. Un rayo se hizo presente, en toda la tensión había olvidado por completo que seguía lloviendo y estaba congelada...tal vez ya no tenia tanto frío – ponte mi chaqueta – me dijo Raditz quitándose su chaqueta de cuero al verme completamente mojada, yo la tome agradecida y me la sobrepuse.

- Gracias – removí los cabellos mojados que estorbaban en mi rostro y los puse detrás de mi oído tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a beber un café? – lo pregunto inseguro, posiblemente dudara si yo aceptara por lo que sucedió hoy.

- Supongo que me lo debes – hable seductora para que sienta seguridad, luego de eso el clima entre ambos se torno más tranquilo. Emprendí camino hacia el café y Raditz me siguió hasta poder alcanzarme y rodearme con su brazo cubriéndome de la lluvia…

* * *

_Aquí algunas aclaraciones__:_

_**Mochila/bolsa**__: sinónimos, según los países y decidí usar ambos._

_**Grisell's**__: cafetería el nombre es por Grisell quien me hizo querer darle una oportunidad a mí poco valorado Raditz y entonces le pregunte si lo podía usar._

_**Lanch y Lunch**__: Lanch es la rubia que aparece cuando Lunch estornuda, en este fic decidí ponerle el nombre distinto (un poco, sinceramente no se de donde lo saque) y hacer como si fueran gemelas. _

_Yo otra vez con una rara y empalagosa historia, rara porque yo no escribía romance…al parecer el crack pairing me gana, y tengo mas en mente pero largas. En fin, me sentía mal por Raditz ya que siempre lo dejaban de maldito, etc, etc; y no tenía su oportunidad con Bulma. Grisell hizo "Ouji Inc.", hay también aparecía Raditz y no podía estar con Bulma, porque estaba Vegeta, a pesar de cómo era, y como siempre me hizo volar a mente (si Gris, primero con un Goku y Bulma por venganza y ahora con un Raditz y Bulma, ¡¿Cuanto crack mas quiere que haga?! XD). Tome la personalidad que le ponen en los UA, es decir, mujeriego, conquistador y presumido, no tenia de donde mas poder ver su personalidad pero espero no le haya molestado. Última nota, por si no entienden el summary y ven que aún se muestra como incompleto, es porque tengo pensado hacerla larga, aún no es definitivo eso dependerá si quieren que la siga. Saludos!_


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos algunos tendrían más protagonismo._

_Debo decir que el principio estará en modo narrador y empezare a usar Pov para así también pueden ver el punto de vista de cada uno. Cualquier falta de "l" lo siento la tengo trabada aunque revise para ver si no me faltaba ninguna, desde ya espero lo disfruten, gracias por el apoyo y los review anteriores_.

* * *

** Recuerdos del Pasado**

Ya habían pasado una hora desde que ambos estaban en la cafetería, la lluvia continuaba afuera aunque ellos no le daban importancia, estaban concentrados el uno en el otro.

- ¿Por qué te mudaste a la Capital Oeste Bulma? – Ya habían charlado sobre muchas cosas aunque ninguno había tocado el tema. Inmediatamente Bulma se tenso y comenzó a revolver con la cuchara su café para responderle.

- Tuve problemas en mi antigua ciudad, mis padres accedieron a mudarse aquí permitiéndome estudiar en la Capital Oeste – respondió cortante la joven muchacha, Raditz noto el disgusto de ella al preguntárselo y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Están seguros de que es aquí? – pregunto autoritario un sujeto de estatura menor al promedio, calvo, con una mirada dura e insensible, labios violetazos y tez blanca.

- Si, este es el lugar – uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban respondió, aquel era alto, cabello verde en una trenza, tez bronceada, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa de seguridad, ojos ámbar y facciones finas.

- Eso espero Zarbon – comento lanzando una peligrosa mirada a su sobrino, este solo trago saliva abruptamente.

- Señor, Apule llamo y dijo que el lugar ya estaba listo – hablo el segundo hombre que lo acompañaba. Este era Dodoria, uno de los hombres de confianza de Freezer, había sido compañero en la secundaria de Zarbon cuando Freezer lo invito a participar en su clan hace 2 años junto a su sobrino, ambos aceptaron y desde allí habían estado al tanto de los negocios de Freezer en el clan Icejin.

- Bien – Freezer volvió a ver a ambos muchachos y hablo de nuevo – llamen a Kwi y díganle que traiga en auto rápido – ordeno el jefe Icejin. Zarbon y Dodoria respondieron distanciándose para llamar a Kwi antes de que Freezer se impacientara.

**Pov de Bulma**

No puedo creer aún que ese tema salio a flote, por suerte Raditz no lo volvió a mencionarlo. A pesar de ya no pensar en eso sigo recordando lo que sucedió aquel día hace más de un año en aquel callejón.

_Flash Back _

_No comprendí porque me dijo que me vaya pero lo hice sin motivación hasta que presencie los pasos de otra persona. Corrí alcanzándome a ocultar detrás de un bote de residuos con la respiración agitada acompañada de mis acelerados latidos, algo malo estaba por suceder eso lo sabia. Escuche un disparo, inmediatamente vire para encontrarme con el cuerpo en plena muerte de la victima del tirano, yo lo conocía perfectamente, me partió el alma verlo agonizando en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida mientras el mal nacido lo seguía torturando… _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Deje de pensar en aquello antes de que Raditz llegara de pagar la cuenta en la caja, me cerciore que ya no se oía el ruido de la lluvia y mire a la ventana para confirmarlo, así era ya no llovía. Tuve el presentimiento que debía ver el parque en el que antes había estado y me encontré con algo que hizo que me estremeciera, subiendo a un auto negro blindado estaba el dueño de todas mis pesadillas – Freezer – abrí los ojos de par a par al notar que ese asesino estaba tan cerca. El pánico me invadió, de inmediato me levante y dirigí hacia la salida de la cafetería, antes de marcharme sentí la mirada de Raditz puesta en mí confuso.

- Debo irme – susurre, al parecer no me oyó, no le di tanta importancia y salí ante su mirada atónita.

Debía llegar a mi casa pronto, no estaba segura estando Freezer tan cerca. ¿Como pudo saber donde me encontraba?, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota ese día y solo me hubiera ido, pero no tuve que enfrentar al maldito.

_Flash Back_

_Ya no lo soporte más, me pare y corrí hacia donde se encontraba ese detestable ser. _

_- ¡Déjalo! – grite, ambos dirigieron su mirada a mi. El tirano esbozo una sonrisa al verme hay._

_- Ouji, así que esta es la muñeca que protegías – a que se refería con ella, ¿que tiene que ver Vegeta con todo? - ¿no es así? – lo interrogo dejando el arma a un lado._

_- ¿Qué dices? – pregunte inconscientemente. Vegeta seguía mirándome frunciendo el ceño preocupado mientras presionaba la herida de bala que tenia en el pecho, no se cuanto más podrá resistir._

_- Así que ella no lo sabe – volvió a mencionar el mal nacido, pareciera como si quisiera torturar a Vegeta a partir de mi – ciertamente eso esta bien Ouji – su voz podía intimidar a cualquier persona, lo estaba logrando conmigo – aunque solo por estar aquí merece morir – aprisiono mi cuello con una de sus manos, no tenia salida._

_- Suéltala Freezer – rugió Vegeta parado forzosamente sosteniendo algo en su mano y al igual que antes con la otra presionando su pecho. _

_- ¿Que harás Ouji? – pregunto amenazante mi posible asesino…Freezer maldigo su nombre._

_- No la necesitas, ya me tienes a mi – contesto Vegeta, acaso era lo que pensaba ¿se estaba entregando por mi?_

_- No es suficiente, los quiero a ambos – ese maldito, a mi desconcierto me lanzo al suelo salvajemente, no fue voluntario. Me puse de pie como pude, sangre brotaba de mi labio y hombro, mi asombro fue tal al ver que Vegeta había tumbado a Freezer._

_- ¡Vete mujer! – me grito Vegeta forzando para que Freezer permaneciera en el suelo. Lo miraba desconcertada, ¿como quería que lo dejara hay?_

_- Pero Veg...- esta a punto de mencionarle que no lo dejaría solo, su mirada me paralizo, nunca antes lo había visto tan decidido._

_- Hazlo – susurro, debía obedecerlo. Lo mire por ultima vez y huí, corrí unos cuantos pasos hasta que se oyeron dos disparos más, las lagrimas no tardaron en fluir…realmente lo extrañaría._

- _Vegeta – tome aire nuevamente y me marché, ese no era el final y lo sabia. Ellos me buscarían cueste lo que cueste._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre. Mi madre que había salido de la cocina cuando escucho la puerta me miro preocupada y colocó ambas manos en su rostro.

- ¿Cariño que le sucedió a tu cabello? – casi caigo cuando oí porque estaba preocupada, esta bien después de todo así era ella.

- Nada mamá, solo fue la lluvia – ella vuelve a sonreír – me iré a dar un baño – aclaro subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación.

- Esta bien cariño – vuelve tranquila a la cocina, me alegra ver que alguien puede estar en paz después de todo. En el camino tome la chaqueta de Raditz y la doble, tendría que finalizar pronto antes de que acabe involucrado en todo esto, no ahora…no desde que me jure que nadie más sufriría lo mismo.

* * *

_¡Yo de nuevo! (se escuchan abucheos del público imaginario). No tarde tanto como pensé y si les pareció mucho….bueno así soy yo en actualizar, Gracias por su apoyo en esta idea hasta ahora, lo aprecio en verdad. Y como vieron desde ahora vendrá el drama, tratare de hacerlos mas largos, estoy insatisfecha con eso y tratare de mejorarlo._

_**juliBB:**__ Como vez lo continúe ^-^, gracias por el apoyo y si el pobre siempre termina mal, aquí no se así aunque mi mano me traicione._

_**Grisell:**__ Claro que son tu culpa XD, si y sera centro de encuentro y situaciones dramaticas (*el café se volcó, Ohh *exclamación exagerada) umm…tienes razón en ello, jaj…espero te haya gustado._

_**TaniaBet:**__ Yo también o adoro…es tan Raditz (?), espero te haya gustado, gracias por dejar review._

_**Eli:**__ Por supuesto que la seguiré y más con tu apoyo, tranquila si no actualizo en más de una semana o incluso dos…suelo hacerlo, hay que preocuparse si no lo hago en un mes porque lo olvide XD, Gracias por el apoyo…espero no haberte decepcionado. No sabes hace cuanto no recibía el comentario de alguien que no tiene cuenta aun, me emocione mucho al ver el tuyo._

_**01PrincessaCandy01 **__(que vagancia me dio escribirlo ._.): Ohh *mente mal pensada* ¿tu trabajas hay no? XD, bien esperare a ver que te parece esto, puedo poner solo Candy de ahora en adelante (pachorra me ataco [?])._

_**Marilu Moreno**__: Me sorprende mi tranquilidad al leer tu review (cabe aclarar que soy muy temperamental XD), yo he leído donde aparece 17 y lo adoro verdaderamente, no estará con nadie no lo creo…debo pensarlo bien y bueno Vegeta ya esta y entenderás el porque el __Jamás __Estará Con Nadie Que No Sea Bulma En Mis Fics, __menos con Pan porque bueno no me cae mucho y prefiero no ponerla en mis fics, 18 y Vegeta odio esa pareja, hice uno en venganza de Goku y Bulma porque leí algo entre ellos de Grisell (nada en contra de vos ya lo sabes XD se que fue a pedido)y las crack con él no me agradan. Me excedí tal vez (._.), pero él no estará con nadie…bueno como habrás leído lo que le paso ya tuvo su pasado con Bulma, gracias por dejar review espero este también te guste._

_**KisekiDarck**__: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, espero también esto y si a mi igual…aunque las parejas con Bulma son geniales (a mi Vegeta no me lo toquen, solo Bulma tiene derecho). Espero este igual, gracias por dejar review._

_Les molestaría si cambio el título, es que estaba viendo el otro día un archivo de títulos que se me ocurren y los escribo y el primero casualmente va perfecto con esta historia, curiosamente el título que estaba allí es más antiguo que la idea del fic (?), esperare su opinión, Saludos!_


End file.
